The Werewolf Diaries
by Abigail707
Summary: Edward Masen is your average high school teen.Life's all boring and normal in his eyes but what he doesn't know is that his life is destined to be anything but normal. What triggers a change: A beautiful brown eyed brunette who comes to town and erupts his world of peace.
1. Chapter 1

The Werewolf Diaries…1

15-jan-2012

I won't waste any time on a crappy detailed introduction so take it brief style. My name's Edward Masen Hawkins. So I'm a kid, a teenager actually. I'm 16 and I'm freaking 6 foot and 9 inches tall. I'm not the average science geek type, I just have a hell of a 'Unique growth spurt' as my mom puts it. I'm albino sort of pale and I've got these crazy blue eyes. Folks say that they are hypnotic deadly weapons and they come quite in handy when you're dealing with the female population. "I'm absurdly handsome," as my mom says but that's just because every mother thinks the same of her son but I can say that I'm not the worst looking guy in the world. Nah, I'm just being a bit modest because I pride myself for my killer looks. I've got impressive muscles because I look kind of lanky, tall and muscular but it's not a six pack sadly. In the end I'm not your average guy but I'm the exclusive package. You know like the products that are labeled all in one. I'm in the middle of the jock mush brains and nerds. You know the middle class in the school's social class system like the cast system of the Hindu's. Not too coconut headed and not too geeky. The only reason I'm writing this journal is that some pretty weird things are happening to me and I can't tell anyone about them except my mom who won't believe me. She thinks I'm in the rebel stage. Honestly I'm opposed to guys writing journals but I'm making myself an exception given all that's happening. See I grew from 5 foot 8 inches to 7 foot 3 inches in the time span of only the previous 3 months (and yes I keep a close record of my height, it's just a sensitive subject for me). That's not the weirdest part though. The crux is that I swear that it's not my imagination but I think I've shrunk whole four inches. My mom says it's just my wild imagination getting a bit too out of hand and that teens experience such stuff in the period of adolescence but I just know that this is anything but normal. What the hell is happening to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**16-jan-2012**

I tried to confront my mom about my problem yesterday, but being the kind of mom who worries that her son might end up in a padded cell, she said," Tyler, honey! I understand your situation. I went through this stage too…." and then she continued with her gross lecture about puberty. I love my mom very much but sometimes I think she needs to ease up a little on me. I'm trying to find the guts to tell this to Tanya, She's my best friend since we were in diapers so we share a lot. I know she worries about me these days since I keep looking freaked out. She tried to mention it yesterday when she came over for dinner but the conversation went something like this

**Me:** (thinking about my 'growth spurt' problems)

**Tanya: **Edward….. Edward!

**Me: **Yes?

**Tanya:** Did you listen to a word I said.

**Me: **Umm….. No (Guiltily)

**Tanya:** Edward, what's wrong? Why do you look so freaked out, I know that's saying a lot but you're about to pee in your pants. I mean you have the same exact look on face like that actress in that poor flick movie when that zombie was outside her door and she remembered that she forgot to lock the deadbolt (Snickering).

**Me:** You crack me up (Sarcastically)

**Tanya:** What's the problem, Edward? I'm your best friend and I'll be damned no pun intended if I don't help you so stop being a pig head and tell me about it.

**Me:** Mom! The spaghetti's great. What do you say Tanya? (Subtly, or at least I thought so, changing the subject)

**Tanya:** Yeah Mrs. Masen, the spaghetti's great. (Sighing heavily)

I think I'm decided. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Tanya. I'm absolutely sure about this and maybe, hopefully she'll understand. I just hope she doesn't find this amusing. I mean for all I know I might end up as a dwarf with the rate I'm shrinking. I'm just trying to consider all the possibilities, like genetic disorder or some forest disease. I can't even google this, due to my rotten luck and a serious lack of concern for protecting my computer from viruses, the old thing isn't working so now it's a forgotten tribute to the museum of long lost technology. Maybe Tanya will do it for me once I tell her, I hope. Maybe she'll gift me a laptop too. (OK the last part was a bit too imaginative)

Author's note: If anyone is interested in reading this story, please tell me so that I'll continue with it…

Lots of love….. Abiha


End file.
